


Still Mad as Hell

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She is only angry because she was scared.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Mad as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Not Ready to Make Nice" (song by The Dixie Chicks)

“Expect to find our bunk locked tonight,” snapped Inara, sweeping down the corridor.

For a long moment, Mal just stared after her, then followed. “’Nara!” he said, but the clang of a closing hatch stopped him in his tracks, and he sighed. “I’ll take the night watch, li’l Albatross,” he said to River. “Let ‘Nara cool down a bit.”

River tilted her head. “She is only angry because she was scared,” the younger woman said. “You were hurt, and she is afraid to lose you. She will forgive you in the morning, and all will be well.”

“Hope you’re right,” said Mal. “’Cause I can’t promise not to do that again.”

“She knows,” said River. “That’s why she’s angry.”

“Ah,” said Mal, and headed for the cockpit.

THE END


End file.
